Strong Enough
by nimacu
Summary: Eli/Grace love story. Grace knows she loves him, but is that enough?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Strong Enough

Author: Nicki C.

Email: I don't own Once and Again and I'm not Sheryl Crow so I don't own the rights to the characters or the song

Summery: Grace is lonely,

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

A/N This is my first Fanfic

**Alright here's the thing, there used to be a song in this chapter, it was important and integral part of the song, but since songs aren't allowed on this site, i'd recommend googleing my penname and the title of this story and reading it there. I'll fix this up a little bit to let you know where it goes**

_Insert "Strong Enough" by Sheryl Crow _

"Things never seem to go right for me," Grace thought as she lay on her bed emptying the better part of a carton of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream. "Whenever I get close to being happy something horrible happens, When I started high school my parents separated, when I fell for Mr. Dimitri; we were caught, when Eli almost kissed me we were stopped…" Although she knew it would only make things worse Grace continued to list all the things that had gone wrong in her life.

_Insert "Strong Enough" by Sheryl Crow_

She used to be able to go to Eli when things got this depressing but lately she just couldn't deal with just "being friends". She wanted more, more of a relationship; more of a friendship, basically just more Eli. But he couldn't give her more and she was starting to realize that she already had more of Eli than any other woman in life had had before. Even though they had never been intimate in any way Eli shared things with her he'd never told anyone before. But Grace knew that wasn't enough.

_  
Insert "Strong Enough" by Sheryl Crow _

There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in" she answered. "Surprise, Surprise" Grace thought," If it isn't the object of my affections himself" "So…" Grace said, but Eli just stood there. This was starting to fray on Grace's nerves so she tried to joke "Is this a staring 'contest cause I've got to warn you, I always win" "Um, Sorry Grace I just needed to kind of be near you" This comment intrigued Grace but she knew better than to take it as anything more than face value. "So, now your here is there something you wanted to say?" "Um yeah can you come out to my room tonight I think there's some things we need to discuss" "I've got a lot of homework tonight but I'll make it out there if I can" Grace answered. Eli nodded in reply and left.

Grace just wasn't sure if she wanted to put herself in this position. Deep down she knew if she went tonight it would change things. Their relationship was quickly approaching an impasse and she had to decide. Could she be happy loving Eli? Would what he has to give be enough? She didn't want a relationship with Eli that was all about her trying to change him; so could she be happy? She knew one thing though, she certainly wasn't happy without him. Grace prepared to head to the garage.

_Insert "Strong Enough" by Sheryl Crow _

She knew she'd take what he could offer, as long as she could have him.

_Insert "Strong Enough" by Sheryl Crow _

As she entered the room she saw him sitting on the bed. "I'm glad you came Grace, we need to discuss some things" I know, it'll be difficult though Grace thought. What are we doing, is it the right choice? Is there a right choice? shouldn't there be some sort of instruction manual for falling in love?…" Grace continued to ramble on in her thoughts when Eli broke the silence. "I'm falling for you Grace" "I can't handle this, Grace thought, I can't handle emotional Eli, I can't fall even more in love with a man who I know will hurt me, who I know will lie."

_Insert "Strong Enough" by Sheryl Crow _

"Eli, I thought I could do this and I can't, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come" Grace blurted out and then ran from the room.

_Insert "Strong Enough" by Sheryl Crow_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Strong Enough Ch2

Author: Nicki C.

Email: I don't own Once and Again and I'm not a member of Sixpence none the Richer so I don't own the characters or the song

Summery: Eli just watched Grace run out of his room after somewhat of a declaration of his "feelings".

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

A/N The next chapter won't be a song fic, in my vast experience as a writer (this is the second chapter of my first fic) I've discovered that using a song can seriously help you establish characters.

**Alright here's the thing, there used to be a song in this chapter, it was important and integral part of the song, but since songs aren't allowed on this site, i'd recommend googleing my penname and the title of this story and reading it there. I'll fix this up a little bit to let you know where it goes**

_Insert "There she goes" by Sixpence None the Richer _

Eli had decided that tonight was going to be the night that he told Grace how he felt. He'd actually gotten up the nerve to invite her to his room; but when she'd gotten there he'd just blurted out his feelings. "Way to go Sammler Eli thought, you somehow screwed it up again" He'd gotten used to messing up, he'd just have to chalk this one up to experience. "Well, that didn't go exactly as I expected it" Eli said to the empty room.

_Insert "There she goes" by Sixpence None the Richer_

Later that night as Eli lay in bed, he replayed the whole three-minute fiasco over and over again in his mind. It was hard to chalk it up to experience when he wasn't even sure what it was that he did wrong this time. Grace was just too emotional; he didn't need that kind of girlfriend right now anyway. He kept telling himself this at least, but his mind kept drifting to Grace. To her smile, to her eyes, thoughts of those funny little side comments she was always making. It frustrated him, he tells himself "I should have know she'd run away, she can't deal with me" But he knew deep down that he was glad he'd said because even though tonight hadn't gone as planned at least now she knew.

_Insert "There she goes" by Sixpence None the Richer _

Seeing her the next few days was a struggle. His ego said, "Screw her". His mind said, "It's not the first time you've been rejected, it won't be last. It's pretty much the story of your life." But his heart kept telling him to do something, say something, anything to make her love you. They hadn't spoken more than a couple of words to each other since that night, but he was still thinking of her constantly and often into the early hours of the morning.

_Insert "There she goes" by Sixpence None the Richer _

It was driving him crazy he didn't know what to do to make it better. He didn't have anyone to talk to about it. She was the one he always talked to but it was kind of out of the question now. The crazy thing was, except for her utter avoidance of him. She seemed fine. He could barely get out of bed in the morning and go to work and she was doing great.

_Insert "There she goes" by Sixpence None the Richer _

He was hard at work (well as hard as he worked) putting stock away at booklovers when someone walked up behind him. It might have been wishful thinking but he knew it was Grace before he even turned around.

"Eli, I think we need to talk, I've got a lot to say and we need to clear the air" Grace Stated. Eli was livid, "she wanted to clear the air he thought, things would be fine if you weren't so scared". He tried to keep a lid on his anger but seeing her there looking so normal when he felt and looked liked he hadn't slept in days got to him. "Grace I think we've talked enough lately, remember when I told you how I felt and you left, well that's about as clean as the air gets around here" Eli stated in a cold voice that he hadn't know he possessed. "Eli I'm…" Grace murmured and left.

_Insert "There she goes" by Sixpence None the Richer_

"Eli strikes again," he thought, but at least this time he'd actually given her a reason to run away. But as soon as she was gone he knew he had to give her a reason to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 3

Author: Nicki C. 

Email: Nimacu@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or the characters 

Summery: Grace's ramblings and feelings

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

(Grace has just exited Booklovers after Her conversation with Eli in Chapter 2)

            "Well that went just wonderfully," Grace, thought to herself as she got in the car to head home.  She spent all that time this morning on her hair and make-up and clothes and he'd totally shut her out.  She knew dressing up was manipulative but she just wanted him to…. She didn't know what she wanted.  Wasn't she the one who decided that she couldn't be Eli?  Yet she knew she was acting like a girl who definitely wanted to be with him.   Ugh and the comment out about wanting to clear the air, where had that come from, she was definitely reading too many romance novels. Why couldn't she have just said "Eli get down off that ladder, I'm madly in love with you" Of course she couldn't though she was Grace Manning, Queen of Inappropriate speeches and part of her wasn't sure she wanted him to know, but she should have said something less Grace and more Mae West.  It was just that when she got nervous, she started talking like her mother.  "My mother! Oh my goodness, I'm too young to be having that thought" 

 She kept traveling in the same pattern she'd criticize how she acted then she'd rehash the whole Eli just isn't what I need thing. Then she'd go off into thinking about how much she loved him, and if she could really have him she'd be happy living whatever lifestyle he choose weather as a honest blue collar worker or as a traveling stoned musician.  But if she was really willing to do anything to be with him, why'd she run away?  Because she couldn't deal with the fact that there was a good chance Eli wasn't going to change, that she end up married to a man (if he would even marry her) who cheated and lied and was content living in their parents garage and being a box boy.  But…if Eli could change if Eli wanted to change, (and in some of their late night talks he talked about straightening out his life) everything would be different.  She needed him to show her he wanted to change. But who was she to demand changes?  They were barely friends anymore. A surefire way to ruin a relationship with Eli Sammler was to try and change him (look how badly he gets along with his parents).  She couldn't be with him to change him, that wasn't fair to either of them…  

Her mind just traveled around and around these thoughts as she drove home… 

What was she going to do?

Meanwhile back in Booklovers…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 4

Author: Nicki C. 

Email: Nimacu@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or the characters 

Summery: Eli gets advice from someone who's been there

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

A/N* I'm trying a new way to write conversations; it just really seemed to fit for this chapter.  If it gets confusing just remember that it goes back and forth between the two people

Eli couldn't believe he'd said that; pushed her away when all he really wanted was to have her near.  To have her love him.  He knew she was scared, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.  The part of him that was controlled by his ego wanted to just move on.  It was obvious Grace would never be able to deal with him as is, he told himself that if she didn't love him completely; the good parts and the bad, than screw her, even he deserved better.  But his heart; the part that loved Grace completely understood why she was scared; hell even he sometimes scared himself with the stupid stuff he did.  

            He didn't know if he could change though.  Part of him had always wanted to be responsible; it had just always lost out to the naturally fulfilling instinct of pissing off his parents.  He'd done more than his fare share of that in the name of teenage angst.  But really he was almost twenty and it was time to grow up.  "But what does that mean?"  He wasn't even sure himself.  "I really miss Grace, this is the kind of thing I would have talked to her about." Eli murmured.

            "Did she go somewhere?" Tiffany asked.  "Holy Crap" Eli yelled, "I didn't know you were there" he remarked in a calmer voice.  "How long have you been standing there?"  "Long enough to see you crying and to hear you say you missed talking to Grace" Tiffany replied.  Eli hadn't even realized he was crying, it been so long since he done so.  

"Is there something that I can do to help you Eli, I'm a pretty good listener"

"No, never mind. Just some sad memories"

"I know what's going on"

"What?"

"I may be a blond, but an idiot could see how you feel about Grace"

"Whatever"

"Pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about, I don't care.  But I'm going to give you advice anyway"

"'Bosses' wife, do whatever makes you happy"

"When you love someone you both have to give a little bit, you both have to be supportive.  Nobody's perfect and if you really love someone you're willing to compromise, to "meet in the middle".  Look at Jake and I, it's been hard and long but we're getting there.  I had to learn that Jake was never going to change completely, but he came a long way from where he was.  Jake will never cheat on me, he's learned to be a better person but he's always going to be a flirt; a ladies man so to speak, and that's part of the reason I fell in love with him in the first place."

"Gee"

"I can see the things in you that would push Grace away"

"I'm sorry Tiffany, I know your trying to help, but Grace didn't even give me a chance.  She ran scared."

"Did you ever tell her you were trying to change?  Eli, I know you have a way of trying to justify your mistakes.  Admit to her that you've screwed up, that you want to change not only for her, but for yourself as well.  Meet her half-way, don't forget she loves you, it's not you she's running from, it's the pain you tend to inflict on those close to you."

"When did you get to be so smart?"

"When I fell in love"

"I hope I'm strong enough to"

"You will be"

"Thank you Tiffany, and one other thing."

"What"

"Can we keep this our little secret?"

"For Now, but if you start dating; and I'll know. Trust me.  Don't expect me to lie to my husband and the rest of the family"

"We are family, aren't we?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 5

Author: Nicki C.

Email: I don't own Once and Again or the characters

Summery: Grace realizes that there might be hope

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

Grace got through the rest of the day barely; just doing normal things. But it seemed like even normal things were hard. It was hard to listen to Zoey chatter about her friends; it was hard to listen to her mom talk about morning sickness. She felt like she should be listening to what they were saying but she just couldn't concentrate, all she could think about was Eli.

Grace decided that she was probably just better off brooding alone her room. How could she make Eli understand what she needed without pushing him? She didn't think she could. It was so complicated. And she was scared, no matter which way she looked at it; disaster loomed. If she tried to change him, she'd only end up pushing him away; and losing Eli would kill her. But if she went to him tonight accepted him as is, he'd keep hurting her; it might be wonderful at first. But if he didn't grow up, if he wasn't willing to learn to tell the truth she'd end up hating him. Hating Eli was not an option. She loved him for so long that her love for him was mingled with her very soul.

Tired of hearing her own thoughts, Grace turned on her radio. After all it was all request hour with Advice Guru Lovelorn Larry. Music and hearing about someone else's screwed up love life was bound to cheer her up.

She'd just laid down in the bed when something clicked in her mind. Music! That's the key to Eli, why didn't I see it before? It's the one thing he loves most in the world. That's how she'd tell him how she felt, what she needed. Then at least he'll know what it is I need.

Grace ran around her room searching for all the things she needed. Then she headed to the garage. She was nervous, she knew once she knocked on the door things would be different. "But what the heck" she thought "Things have been different for a week".

She knocked

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Grace"

He opened the door, he'd been thinking about her. Trying to figure out how to get her talk to him that didn't involve removing the hinges from her bedroom door.

She looked tired, kind of worn out and worried.

He looked horrible, like he'd been crying.

"Did I do this to her"

"Did I do this to him"

"We need to talk Grace, I need to tell you some things. I need you to say you won't run until I'm finished."

Grace decided to go for it. She just started singing. She didn't want to give herself time to chicken out while he was talking.

Insert_"Bed of Roses"_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 6

Author: Nicki C.

Email: I don't own Once and Again or the characters

Summery: After the song

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

**Alright here's the thing, there used to be a song in this chapter, it was important and integral part of the song, but since songs aren't allowed on this site, i'd recommend googleing my penname and the title of this story and reading it there. I'll fix this up a little bit to let you know where it goes**

Suddenly words weren't so important to Eli, he sat stunned as he listened to her sing, it was beautiful. The words were beautiful, her voice was beautiful; she was beautiful.

She finished.

They both stood there in the doorway staring. Grace was waiting for him to respond and Eli couldn't seem to form a coherent thought.

"That was beautiful"

"Thank you"

Eli took a deep breath and decided to go for it…

"Grace, I can't make a lot of promises. I can't tell you that I'll get a better job, I can't promise that I'll go back to school. I may never be more than a night club musician. But there is one thing I can promise you"

"What's that?" She could barely hold back the tears.

"I love you, and I will never lie to you. I'll try my hardest to never hurt you and to remind you each day that you're the most important thing in the world to me."

"That's a big promise." She was crying steadily now.

"I know"

"What happens when you do something that'll hurt me? Will you lie to me? Or can you trust me enough to know that I love you, and we'll get through whatever comes our way?"

"I'm going to try to do the right thing… you make me want to do the right thing. Can you love me enough to give me a chance to try?"

"Yes"

They kissed.

_Insert Madonna's "Crazy" _

A/N this is not the end, I just thought that a really good chapter would end on a kiss. They still have lots of issues to deal with.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 7

Author: Nicki C. 

Email: Nimacu@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or the characters 

Summery: After the kiss

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

A/N* I know this part took a long time to come out, I really couldn't decide how to write it, I knew what I wanted them to say.  But they were being difficult.  Anyway I hope I did okay.  Read and enjoy.

            When they kissed, the world melted away.  Everything that had seemed so important minutes before was forgotten.  Slowly they parted and holding hands they quietly walked over to the bed.

         "Wow, that was well Wow" Grace managed to say.  Eli could only nod in agreement until his sense returned to him.  "Yeah, I didn't think it was so bad myself" Eli remarked with a sly grin on his face.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" Eli asked

"No, why don't you tell me" Grace decided to have a little fun with him.

"Well let me see, back when we first met. I was pretty much attracted to anything in a skirt, so we could count that"

Grace playfully punched him.  "No I don't think that really counts"

"Well then it would probably have been before our parents wedding, in the room.  When were interrupted.  That was the first time I really saw you as a woman I could be with and not just a girl, when did you first fall for me"

"In the office that day, it was only a crush then.  But it grew; no matter what I did to do to fight it, it grew"

"It's nice to know I'm so loveable that you would naturally fight against it"

"Don't be so sensitive, there's so many issues.  There are still so many issues.  But now we have a start.  A place to grow from.  No matter what happens we have this"

"What exactly is this, Grace? Do we have a definition? Sure we've declared our undying love and all that, but where do go from here?"  Eli knew that asking these questions would bring down their happy "after kiss" conversation.  But he needed answers, after all he'd made a pretty big promise today, and he needed to know where that put them.  "Wow, Eli Sammler wants a girl to define their relationship, I've come a long way" Eli thought.  He wasn't really sure how he felt about this touchy feely side to himself, after all he'd never been this open with Carla and she'd broken his heart.  He realized Grace was still not talking and he started to get scared, maybe he should pull back?  Maybe he was rushing things too much, "But hell, in for a penny in for a pound like Grandma always said"

"What did you say Eli" Grace asked

"Oh nothing, just something my Grandmother used to say.  But you still haven't answered me."

"I'm thinking, and there's so much to consider Eli.  Yes I know I love you.  Without a doubt I want to be with you forever.  But there's so many people we're going to affect our parents, our sisters, and the new baby.  We have to be very careful in handling this, I know I don't want to lose any of those people, and I don't think you do either.  But for you I think I might leave them all.  I don't want it to come to that though"

"I wouldn't want you to make that choice"

"That's why we have to handle everything very delicately.  A part of me thinks we could probably just lie about it for the next five years, and then tell everyone when we get back from our honeymoon.  But I know that that's a very unrealistic dream."

"What do you think we should do then"?

"Face them now, deal with the outcome.  No matter what happens, even if we have to go to extreme measures to be together, at least we'll know we gave the truth the best shot."

"I'll agree to whatever you decide, you're definitely a better decision maker than I am.  I'm here though"

"I know, and I'm glad.  I missed being able to just talk to you like this.  Being able to get opinions and answers to the thousand thoughts running through my head"

"I missed this too, you're my sounding board.  I'm not used to having an idea and not sharing it with you, the pass couple of weeks have been hell, having no one to talk to except Tiffany"

"Tiffany?"

"She knows" 

"Knows what?"

"About us"

"Up until an hour ago, there was no "US" so what does she know?"

"That I love you, that I was pretty sure you loved me.  She gave me some much-needed advice, and an outsider's perspective.  Tiffany and Jake have been through some pretty rough stuff and she showed me some pretty eye-opening parallels."

"Well, whatever she said someday I'm going to have to thank her for it"

"Me too"

Though she wasn't mad at Eli, Grace knew that if Tiffany knew that seriously cut down the time frame they had to tell their family.  Not wanting to prolong the agony, she decided she wanted to tell them now.

"So Eli, are you ready tell our parents that we're in love and want to start dating?"

"Now!?!" Eli thought.  He was pretty sure he wasn't ready right this minute.  Or even that day or week.  He knew that determined look in her eye; so he did the one thing boys always do when they want to quickly change the subject.  He kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 8

Author: Nicki C. 

Email: Nimacu@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or the characters 

Summery: Two days after the Chapter 7

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

A/N* This part took way to long I know, but I just didn't feel inspired about where to go from the last chapter, then suddenly Wham! It hit me! I had an idea. So enjoy!

            Grace was in English class, and she wasn't paying any attention at all.  Her thoughts were drifting to other things.  Other things being Eli, of course.  She was absent-mindedly doodling with in her notebook when Mr. Smith called on her.

"Ms, Manning, could please answer the question."

Grace froze; she had no idea what the question was.

"Umm. Could you please repeat the question?"

"Miss Manning if you'd had been paying attention you would have heard me asking you're opinion of Puck's soliloquy at the end of  "Mid Summer Night's Dream"

"Oh, that's all"

""Oh" Miss Manning, no answer for us, you'll have to pardon me if you don't feel like my questions are intriguing enough to answer; perhaps you'll find whatever you were writing on the cover of your notebook more interesting"

            Grace couldn't believe how this was turning into such a nightmare, before she even had a chance to react to what he was saying Mr. Smith grabbed the notebook off of her desk.

"Hmm. Very Interesting Miss Manning; well whoever this Eli fellow is, I'm sure he feels very lucky to have someone like you wasting all their time obsessing over him, perhaps you'd like to obsess even more this afternoon in detention while you're writing an essay on Puck's soliloquy"

"Yes, Mr. Smith"

Grace sat and listened to the other students snicker for a few moments when it suddenly hit her that Mr. Smith had said Eli's name out loud.  The way gossip in this school spread everyone would know by the end of the day.  And there would be no doubt about the identity of the Eli that Grace was writing about.  Most people knew the connection between the families, and if they didn't someone would explain it to them. She decided that the only thing she could do now was try and pay attention to Mr. Smith and deal with the repercussions after class.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 9

Author: Nicki C. 

Email: Nimacu@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or the characters 

Summery: Right after English Class

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

A/N* This part was probably the hardest for me to write so go easy on me.  I'm not terribly familiar with Katie's character so I need a few allowances there to.  Plus I'm also assuming the Grace is in on Jessie's little secret.

As class was dismissed Grace sat in her chair, hoping that Katie would walk out ahead of her.  The last thing in the world that she wanted at the moment was to deal with Jessie's girlfriend.  Grace liked Katie well enough but she knew where Katie's loyalties ultimately lay; and she didn't want to have to confirm or deny anything.  

            Grace had thought that she'd gotten away with avoiding Katie after she left the room; but as luck would have it Katie was patiently waiting outside the door for her.

"Care to have a little chat?" Katie asked casually

"Not really" Grace replied "But I know we'll have to talk sooner or later so shoot."

            The girls walked down the hallway to the common area and sat down to talk.

"I guess I should just come out and tell you that Eli and I started dating two days ago."

"I figured that would happen sooner or later"

"How did you know?"

"It was predictable"

"How so?"

"The way you behave around each other, the flirting, the giggling, the staring when you think no one is noticing.  I happen to be an expert at unrequited love, so I could tell."

"What does Jessie think about it?"

"We've talked about how she'd feel if you two ever actually got the nerve to do something about your attraction and I won't lie to you, she's not happy about the idea of you two together, but I think she'll be ok.  The kind of OK that you when you've resigned yourself to something you don't agree with but you have no ability to control."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I'll have to. If I didn't and someone else told her; she never forgive me.  She knows I'm in your English class and she's going to hear about it soon."

"Everyone's going to hear about it soon"

"That's an understatement"

"Can I come with you when you tell her"

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.  Might even win you points in your favor.  She's probably already waiting in the cafeteria.  Let's head there"

"Ok"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 10

Author: Nicki C. 

Email: Nimacu@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or the characters, anyone you don't recognize belongs to the Wonderful World of Nicki. 

Summery: In the Cafeteria after Grace and Katie's talk

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

A/N* I'm hoping this will be my longest chapter ever.  

            The bell had already rung when Grace and Katie walked into the cafeteria.  They spent a few minutes looking for Jessie; but neither of them could see her.

"I wonder where she is?" Katie was getting worried; she was incredibly overprotective of Jessie's eating habits.  She knew that was irrational but with Jessie's anorexia she was afraid that one day Jessie would just decide to stop eating for good.   Grace could see the worried look on Katie's face and understood her anxiety.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere, why don't we get in line for our food and then we'll find her" Grace was secretly relieved that she could put off the confrontation for a few more minutes.

            The girls got there food and started going up and down each table, finally they spotted the blond head they were looking for, right in the middle of what seemed to be a very big group of people.  Grace was afraid to find out what they were talking about; but they walked up to them nonetheless.

"What do you mean they're not dating?"

"I heard she announced it the whole class"

"How could you not know something like this was going on in your house?"

"This is so sick"

            Grace heard the questions as she approached, people were just firing them at Jessie, it reminded Grace of a press conference.  

The table got eerily quiet as Katie and Grace approached.  The minute Jessie saw them she rose.  Then Jessie uncharacteristically grabbed Grace's arm and pulled her roughly away from the table. 

"We need to talk; NOW!" Jessie whispered in Grace's ear as she pulled her away from the table and headed toward the bathrooms.  Katie followed and locked the door as Jessie slammed into the restroom with Grace in tow.

"How could you? He's your step-brother, it's wrong in a million ways."

"It isn't! Eli and I were friends before our parents were married!"

"That's not what everyone else is going to think when they find out about you two, you heard the people in the cafeteria. They going to wonder what kind of family we come from."  Jessie finished her explosion.  She wasn't used to yelling and it was taking a lot out of her emotionally. The last ten minutes had been quite a ride.  Katie was holding her hand reassuringly, Jessie was glad she had someone to help her through this.

"I don't care, I love your brother! I love him more than I ever thought I could love someone, and by some miraculous twist of fate, he loves me too"

The girls stared at each other for a few moments as the declaration hung on the air.

Jessie thought before replying.  "I'm sorry I yelled Grace, my screaming isn't going to do any good, somewhere deep down I knew it was going to happen."  Jessie could feel herself calming down.  "I just thought that when it did I get a chance to deal with it privately.  I was so angry hearing it from somebody else.  Being the last to know about something that affects my life was harsh.  Why couldn't you have had the decency to tell me before declaring your love in English class? He's my brother, I had a right to know before the whole school found out."

"That isn't how it happened, that wasn't the way I wanted you to find out, you have to believe me Jessie."  Grace started sobbing as she finished the sentence.

            Watching the two girls fight Katie felt torn.  Part of her wanted to be there for Grace because she knew how it felt to love someone that no one approved of, but she knew that Jessie needed her more. She decided to step in and help them out a little bit; Grace's crying wouldn't solve anything and Jessie wasn't making it easy on her. 

"Grace didn't really tell anyone, Mr. Smith did"

"Your English teacher? How did he know about it?"

"He read some things that Grace had written on her notebook and then announced it to the class.  Somehow from then until we met you a half hour later the gossiping embellished the story."  As Katie went more into depth with exactly what Mr. Smith had said Grace started to recompose herself.

Grace Spoke

"I was heading in the cafeteria to tell you, I wanted to tell you before you heard the story from someone else, I had no idea how fast the news would travel"

"That's all fine and dandy that you were going to tell me after you'd been ousted by your English teacher, but would you have ever told me if you hadn't been?"

"Eventually, yes.  But Jess you've got to understand we've only been dating a few days.  It's intense but it's still new.  Eli and I knew that when word got out it was cause a lot of upheaval.  We wanted time to get used to it ourselves"

"I guess I can understand that.  But you do realize you're going to have to tell my Dad and Lily tonight, before some concerned parent calls to inform them, can you handle what they might say? 

"I don't know."

The bell rang and the girls headed back to class,

"This conversation isn't over yet!" Jessie said to Grace as the crowds in the hall separated them from each other.

A/N* Well did you guys like it?  I think it is my longest chapter.  I'm still learning so much as a writer and it's getting easier and easier to write.  I wasn't really sure how to stage a fight, but I know then when I get mad and start yelling I never yell for very long, especially when I'm not so sure that I'm right.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 11

Author: Nicki C. 

Email: Nimacu@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or the characters 

Summery: Basically right after lunch

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

A/N* I've kind of fell behind on writing this, I got caught up in another fan fic, (Check it out if your interested in Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossovers.) But I haven't forgotton this at all; I just haven't been working on it.  But tonight I felt inspired so here it is.

A/N** this story is kind of taking a different route than what I had originally intended but I like it.

Between her next classes Grace called home and left a message that she had detention and needed picked up an hour later than usual.  The rest of the day was absolutely horrible; she kept hearing her name whispered everywhere she went.  She knew that the rumors were probably getting exaggerated every time that that they were passed but there really wasn't anything she could do about it.  She hated feeling like that.          Grace dragged her feet as she left school after detention, she was worried she didn't know what she was going to come home to; class had been out for an hour anything could have happened in that time; another parent or child could have called Lily or Jessie could have decided to tell after all.  

            But when she saw Eli in his beat up Plymouth Charger waiting outside the school her heart instantly soared.  Things couldn't be that bad if they'd sent Eli to pick her up from school could they?  Without even thinking she ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "Fancy meeting you in a place like this" Eli slyly remarked to her.  She kissed him again "I love it when you say things like that!" She told him.  They both got into the car.

"Where to milady?"

"I'm not going to kiss you while your driving so you can stop it now?"

"But can I build up kisses for later?"

"I suppose?"  An irrepressible grin spread across her face

"Well then I'm going to brush up on my Clark Gable"

            Grace just smiled as she looked at the scenery passing by; sometimes she was taken completely surprised by the man sitting next to her.  She thought that she knew all there was to know about Eli Sammler, a veritable expert.  Yet he said things like that, and he opened doors for her.  If she thought being friends with him was wonderful being his girlfriend was turning out to be amazing.  He grabbed her hand and held it the rest of the way home.  

"I thought I couldn't love him anymore, but then he does something and it feels like all the feelings I have double." 

            As they pulled up to the house Grace remembered all the horrible events from the day.  "Eli we have to talk before we go in the house." Grace told him.  "Jessie knows we're dating, in fact the whole school knows." Grace paused a minute before she told him the whole story.  As she finished she looked up at him expecting anger and instead all he said was "So you were writing my name in your notebook?"  He laughed and headed into the house.  Grace followed close behind.

            The scene in the kitchen was one of utter chaos; Jessie on the phone, Zoe doing her homework and Rick trying desperately to make dinner for everyone.  "When's mom going to be home?" Zoe asked  "Yeah when will Lily get here; need to borrow a skirt" Jessie chimed in.  "She should be home any minute" Rick answered  Just as he answered Lily opened the door and the look on her face stopped all the action in the room cold.  Rick fumbling over the stove, the girls at the table Grace on the counter and Eli in the fridge.

        "Jessie and Zoë go to your rooms now! Eli you go out to the garage.  Grace go to your room.  Rick you and I need to talk in the living room now!"  The look on Lily's face held no room for discussion as they each followed the orders.  Grace and Eli looking languidly at each other and Jessie looking knowingly at both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 12

Author: Nicki C.

Email: I don't own Once and Again or the characters. Garth Brooks owns "Friends in Low places."

Summery: After lily gets home

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

A/N It took so long to post this because I kept changing my mind, because I didn't want to go this way from the beginning. But the story just kind of started to write itself almost and it was saying "Nicki this is how it's going to happen!". Ok I'm not schizophrenic, just a little touched.

"How could they do this? How could Grace do this? She should know better than to date him?" Grace heard Lily say as she started to enter her room. She'd only kept the door open long enough to hear Rick reply with "What's so wrong with Eli, isn't he good enough?" Then the yelling had started. She could hear them exchanging the cutting remarks back and forth. She wasn't even sure if they were discussing her and Eli anymore, she just knew that they were yelling and they didn't seem to be calming down.

Grace was laying face down in her bed crying, the same place she'd been since she'd entered the room when she heard something hit the outside of the window. Wiping her eyes she got up and looked down to see Eli there with a bag and his guitar case. She opened the window, and called to him. "What are you doing down there" she whispered in that sort of voice where it's soft and loud at the same time. "Grab some stuff and get down here, we need to get out of here for a while" Eli spoke up to her from below.

Grace paused for a moment as a million thoughts went through her mind, was she ready to do this, could she handle leaving with him? Did she love him enough? Was he worth it? But the minute these thoughts entered her head she expelled him, he was all of that and more and she'd learn to handle it if she had to. Quickly she packed a bag with a few cloths and the necessities, when she was finished she looked at the bag and her purse sitting there knowing that in a few moments this would be all she had. She shook herself out of it and headed with the bag to the window. "Throw the bag down to me Grace, then climb down the trellis." Eli instructed her. She did as she was told and as she arrived at the ground Eli gathered her in his arms, whispering promises that everything would be all right. The two separated and headed to Eli's car.

"Were going to have to it push out of the driveway, we don't want them to be able to hear us leaving" Eli informed her. The put all of their stuff in the backseat and Grace got in the drivers seat and set the car in neutral, Eli slowly pushed the car out of the driveway and away from the house. When they felt they were a safe enough distance away Grace started the car and shifted herself over to the passenger's seat. Eli got in and started driving. The both sat in silence not sure what to say.

They'd been driving for over an hour when Grace finally asked him where they were going. "I have this friend from high school who lives in Chicago, I thought we could go into the city and stay with him for the night, he's always talking about how anybody's welcome at his place." Eli informed her. Grace silently assented to the idea as they drove on. Both silently contemplating their situation.

"Stay with Eli's friends? Is that really such a good idea?"

"I don't know if Grace and I staying with my friends is such a good idea."

"I guess it'll be ok for a night or two, just until we sort things out."

"It'll be ok until we figure things out."

The silence was broken when Grace spoke "I have some money put away, we can get that out. It'll help." She waited for him to respond. "I don't know that I like that idea very much Grace. I don't want you to think that I took you away from home and had no money; we have money. Not a lot but enough to make things survivable for a while. We're going to be ok Grace, I'm going to take care of you." Eli finished talking and let his concentration go back to driving while Grace wallowed in her own thoughts.

"He sounds like he wants this to be permanent, I didn't know our leaving was going to be forever. I don't know if I'm ready to live on my own, ready to be a grown-up, Eli's 20, and I'm barely 18 how can we do this? I haven't even graduated from high school; I only have a few months until then. Am I ready to quit when I'm this close?" Grace's thoughts traveled in that manner for a while until she realized that Eli was singing along with the only station they'd been able to get on the radio; a country station. "Where did he learn that song?"

_Insert Garth Brooks "Friends in low places"_

"Where in the world did you learn that song Eli Sammler?" Grace started giggling as she finished the question. Eli's face was starting to turn red. "There are just some things about a man that his girlfriend doesn't need to know." She could tell that he was embarrassed, so she decided not to keep teasing him about it. As Eli leaned in to turn off the radio completely Grace looked at him, knowing somehow no matter what it'd be worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

x          

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 13

Author: Nicki C. 

Email: Nimacu@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or the characters.  Steve and KJ are my own inventions

Summery: When they get to Chicago

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

A/N* I had a really hard time writing Steve's character, so I hope it's ok.

Eli and Grace stood outside of an apartment building near Michigan Ave in Chicago.  "Eli are you sure this is the place, it looks a little expensive?" Grace questioned him.  "Yes, this is the address that Steve gave me.  I think his parents pay the rent" Eli responded.  "Well I wish we had parents that generous, anyway we might as well go inside."  Grace responded.  They started heading into the building, halfway up the steps Grace turned to Eli quickly and asked, "Did you call first?" Eli chuckled at her question.  

"Trust me Grace, Steve isn't the kind of person that needs to be called first"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"I'm positive, Steve we'll be more than happy to see us"

"While we're on the subject, why haven't I ever heard of Steve?  You mention Coop and Chris and the others, but you've never mentioned Steve."

"Steve's not the kind of guy you tell your step-sister about"

"But I'm your girlfriend"

"Yes and now you know about Steve"

"No I don't"

            While the two were on the stairs arguing a young man with light brown spiked hair and pale skin approached him.  "Eli? Is that you?  What in the hell are you doing in this crazy town?"  Grace stood there as the strange man slapped Eli on the back and brought him in for one of those "manly" hugs.  "We came to visit you man," Eli told him.  "The hell you did" The man responded. "You must need a place to stay, well your welcome here; at least for a few days".  The man who was obviously the mysterious Steve turned to Grace;  "And who might you be?" Grace began to answer him when Eli cut her off "This is my girlfriend Grace, and yes we do need a place to stay for a few days.  But can we discuss the rest of this in some place that's not a stairway."  After this question the three of them headed up to the apartment.  On the way up they began discussing Eli and Grace "little problem".  "Well to boil it down it's the classic parents don't approve thing, and since we're both adults and it was hell at home we decided to leave." Eli informed Steve as they were walking into the flat.  Grace following silently.

            Grace looked around the crowed flat, there was furniture everywhere and there were people on the furniture sleeping and sitting, some were watching TV, some were talking.  "What's going on in here?" Eli asked.  "We had a little party last night." Steve answered with a gleam in his eye. "But it's ten o'clock at night" Grace blurted out.  "Yeah, that party rocked" came a reply from a twenty-something man who was spread across an easy chair.  The three of them looked over at the man who'd just spoken.  "KJ, is that you. Man, it's been forever!" Eli exclaimed.  KJ laughed and said "Yeah I think the last time I saw you, you were praying to the porcelain goddess after that killer party at Nina's".  At this remark Eli stopped smiling and turned to Steve, "Dude do you have anywhere we can put our stuff and get some sleep?"  Steve seemed to debate for a moment then spoke "Yeah, follow me." 

 Eli and Grace followed him into a room that was remarkably empty considering what the rest of the apartment looked like.  "This is my room but I was just heading out for a couple of hours and I'll crash on the sofa when I get back, if I get back tonight.  If your hungry there might be food in the fridge, I'm not really sure.  There's definitely beer in there though, you're free to take some but if you grab the last one you have to buy more.  The bathroom's through that door" Steve leaned out of the room and pointed to the door next to the bedroom.  "I think that's pretty much all you need to know, oh yeah there's clean sheets somewhere.  I'd change them if I were you."  At this remark Grace cringed, but listened as Steve continued.  "Well Eli, I've got to be going, enjoy your stay and if I don't see you again, Good Luck!" Steve finally stopped talking as he headed out of the room.

"Wow, he talks a lot"

"Which is good for me 'cause I don't"

"Well this place is definitely interesting"

"Uh huh"

…………………………….

Meanwhile….

            Lily and Rick were sitting at the kitchen table holding hands both with tears in their eyes.  

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, I love you Rick"

"I don't want to fight either" Rick answered

"And we both agree on one thing at least" Lily gave a weak smile

"Yes, that their relationship is completely inappropriate. On top of all the other things wrong with it. In less then a month they're going to have a baby sister together"

"So, what do we do now, forbidding them from ever seeing each other again is pretty much not going to work, considering they live in the same house."

"I don't know, maybe Eli can move in with Karen, or he's old enough to get his own apartment, he makes decent money at Booklovers." Rick looked heartworn as he suggested Eli leaving.

"Grace is going to have to understand that he's off limits, and the same for Eli.  If they want to be allowed to even see each other they're going to have to agree to end it permanently."  Lily who had started the sentence with a determined face looked forlorn when she finished the word permanently.  "How can we make that kind of decision for them, how can we force them.  Can't they see how wrong this is?"  Tears started forming in Lily's eyes.

            After Lily finished talking the two sat at the table in silence until they noticed a Zoe silently slipping down the staircase.  

"Mom" Zoe looked scared

"Yes Honey"

"Grace isn't in her room and Eli's car is gone"


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 14

Author: Nicki C.

Email: I don't own Once and Again or the characters. Steve and KJ are my own inventions. You know the song doesn't belong to me, it's Allen Thick's.

Summery: When they get to Chicago

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

A/N I really like this chapter, I hope you do too.

"Where do you think the sheets might be?" Grace looked at Eli with trepidation.

"I'm not sure, where do we keep sheets at home?" He shrugged

"In the hall…wait you've lived there how many years and you don't know where we keep the sheets?" Grace looked at him playfully

"Lily always left clean sheets and towels in my room" Eli spoke showing his total unconcern about where the sheet had come from.

"You're kidding! She doesn't even do my laundry anymore." Grace was smiling as she accused him

"Well, maybe she just loves me more" Eli teased

"Or maybe she just didn't want you going near her washing machine." Grace replied

Grace kissed Eli on the cheek as she headed out of the room in search of something that at least resembled a linen closet. "She seems ok" Eli thought to himself. He was worried about her, worried about this whole thing. Had dragging her here been such a good idea? He hadn't really been thinking when he'd come up with the idea, he'd gone on his first instinct. And that had been to run; and to take Grace with him. Now he was second-guessing all of those split-second decisions. Maybe they should have stayed and tried to work things out. As he watched her walk into the room with the clean sheets and start to re-make the bed, he couldn't stop all the thoughts going through his head. "I have to take care of her, she's the kind of girl that needs taking care of. God I love her so much, that's probably why I ran with her; the thought of losing her scared me so much it wasn't even worth the risk. We've got to make this work, because it's going to be good. Because anything we do together is going to be amazing." He'd been so busy following his train of thought he hadn't noticed Grace turn and stare at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You"

"What about me?"

"That we've got to make this work"

"We'll be ok"

"I know, anything we do together will be amazing"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're wonderful and I love you"

"I love you too"

"Well of course you do"

With that Eli brought her into his arms for a kiss. The two stayed that way for several minutes until Grace breathlessly pulled away.

"You know how I just said we'll be ok?"

"Yeah"

"We'll what if we aren't, I mean what if it goes wrong?"

"No matter what happens, even if we go home. We'll be ok."

"I don't think we can go home. I know I joked about coming home on our honeymoon in five years, Wow was that less than a week ago?" Grace paused for a moment awed by what little time had actually passed. "If we ever go home it'll only be to visit. I think it's too late now."

"Maybe"

The enormity of what they had done hit them both as they stared at each other in the strange room they'd be sharing. They both knew that if they went home now they'd be separated for good and it was for that very reason they'd left in the first place.

"I'm scared Eli, I'm scared like I've never been before."

"It'll be alright Grace, as long as we've got each other"

Eli looked at her with a smile in his eyes knowing exactly how to get her mind off of their worries for a moment. He hummed a few bars trying to remember that favorite tune from childhood…

Show me that smile again  
don't waste another minute on your cryin'  
We're nowhere near the end,  
the best is ready to begin.

He watched Grace's eyes light up

As long as we got each other,  
we've got the world spinning right in our hands.

Baby, you and me, we gotta be  
the luckiest dreamers who never quit dreamin'

Her face could barely contain it's grin

As long as we keep on givin'  
We can take anything that comes our way  
Baby, rain or shine, all the time  
We've got each other,  
sharing the laughter and love.

"Oh Eli, I can't believe you know that song. That was my favorite show when I was young." She was laughing.

"Mine too, Jessie and I used to sing that song on car rides when were younger." He was glad he'd sung that corny song. Some how he'd know it was right.

"What was your favorite episode?" Grace asked him and before he knew it they were reminiscing about "Growing Pains". And as they were talking he couldn't help but think "This is what we're going to miss, this basic stuff that you learn about a person when you first start dating. This is what's going to be hardest. We've been together less than a week and now we have all this crap going on." He heard Grace say "And Kirk Cameron was so hot" and all he could think was "I have to make sure we still have this."


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 15

Author: Nicki C. 

Email: Nimacu@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or the characters.  

Summery: They're in Chicago getting ready for bed.

Feedback: Of Course I want it. I need it. I crave it

A/N* Even though no one might want to admit it, we talk to ourselves when we're alone, whether it's out loud or silently it's all the same.

A/N* Ok, I'm trying to deal with some heavy stuff here, and I have a degree that required I take a lot of drug and alcohol abuse classes.  So some of the phrases might sound trite, but I'm doing my best.  

"Should you brave the bathroom out there first or should I?" Grace asked Eli with a half smile on her face.

"I'll go first make sure the path is clear and then you can go when I get back." Eli stated

"Sounds like a good idea." Grace paused to smile then spoke again "We make it sound like a war zone out there"

They had started to hear some life moving around outside of the room a few minutes earlier and someone had turned some music on.  It seemed like it was going to be a long night of partying for the people in the rest of the house. 

Eli looked back at Grace as he left the room with his bag and whispered, "If I'm not back in thirty minutes call for help."  Eli was smiling as he closed the door behind him; but the minute he stood fully in the hall the smell of marijuana and alcohol invaded his nostrils.  Immediately feelings of protectiveness overwhelmed him, he didn't want Grace around this crap.  As he headed into the bathroom (which was thankfully empty) and closed the door he looked into the mirror. He stared into his own eyes for a few moments and started talking to himself "Who are you kidding Eli? You're no one's protector.  You were the first one to give her drugs remember?  Part of you still wants to go out there and party.  Hell more than part of you; most of you wants to go out there and party!"  Eli squeezed his eyes shut in part to close out his own thoughts and to stop having to look at his face.  The face that wanted desperately to be out there with his friends, but also wanted Grace to wait safely in the bedroom.  "God it's been less then a week and I'm already thinking about letting her down" Eli continued to struggle with his feelings about Grace, and the drugs and the alcohol as he got into the shower.

….

            When Eli had left the room it gave Grace a chance to look around it without seeming too nosy.  She looked at the pictures that Steve had on his dresser, and some of the other things he had lying around.  "For someone with such a crowed, messy apartment this room sure is clean" She thought to herself.  Grace, who felt at a loss to do anything looked around the room for a book to read when she saw a remote.  Which led to her noticing a small TV tucked inside a bookshelf.  She turned it on to drown out the noise that was getting louder outside the room as she waited for Eli to return.

…

            "Thirty-five minutes? What's taking him so long? Grace thought as she started to impatiently count the minutes he'd been gone.  She waited, and then waited some more when forty-five minutes had passed she had just decided to go out looking for him when he entered the room.  His hair was soaking wet and he was wearing a white t-shirt and boxers.  All thoughts of what had taken him so long vanished as she was hit again by how attracted to him she was to him and how much she loved him.

            When Eli entered the room and all he could see on Grace's face was love a wash of guilt ran over him.  He stayed in the shower so long because he hadn't been sure what he was going to do when he left it.  The thought that he'd almost betrayed her trust, disappointed her, done all the things he promised he wouldn't made him feel physically ill.  He'd almost given in… he tried telling himself that it was his life he should be able to have fun; but then he'd remember the promises he'd made and all that Grace had gone through to be with him.  They had left their family to be together.  In the end it had come down to he needed Grace more than he needed to have fun.

"What's wrong Eli? You look sick?"

"It's nothing, just the stress of the day getting to me."

"Alright" Grace didn't look like she believed him as she headed out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Strong Enough Chapter 16

Author: Nicki C.

Email: I don't own Once and Again or the characters. Steve, KJ and Ashley are my own inventions. Ok I'm not a Beatle so I don't own "With a little help from my friends"

Summery: They're in Chicago on their first night away

Feedback: Of Course I want it.

A/N Ok when they're singing it's Grace inside the parenthesis and Eli outside of them.

**Alright here's the thing, there used to be a song in this chapter, it was important and integral part of the song, but since songs aren't allowed on this site, i'd recommend googleing my penname and the title of this story and reading it there. I'll fix this up a little bit to let you know where it goes**

The shower had helped to clear Grace's mind and as she towel dried her hair in the bathroom she thought about the man that was sitting in the other room waiting for her. She loved him so much, and she was risking so much on him. And as she looked into the mirror it really hit her. "I've given up everything and everyone in my life to be with him" She spoke to her reflection. She stared into the mirror for a few seconds more as the tears started to fall down her face. "What have I done?" she sobbed. "What if he disappoints me? What if I'm not enough for him? What if we don't work out?" Those thoughts and a few others in the same context went round in her head as she slowly started to calm down. "Now Grace," she told her reflection. "You love him more than anything, and you've loved him for so long. We're going to make this work. It's going to be ok." As she dried away the last of her tears Grace headed back to the room.

Just as she was opening the door she heard Eli strum a few chords on his guitar and she opened the door he started singing.

_Insert the Beatles "With a little help from my friends"_

Eli noticed her arrival and smiled as he motioned for her to sit next to him. He continued singing.

_Insert the Beatles "With a little help from my friends"_

"Do you know the next part?" Eli asked her Grace nodded and Eli continued

Insert the Beatles "With a little help from my friends" 

Grace smiled as she added

Insert the Beatles "With a little help from my friends"

_Grace watched his face, as that small smile appeared that always sub-consciously appeared when he was really enjoying himself. _

_Insert the Beatles "With a little help from my friends"_

_"He was worth it all" Grace thought to herself as she listened to Eli sing the final chorus with a smile on her face. _

_  
"I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends  
with a little help from my friends"_

As Eli finished the last chorus he leaned into Grace to kiss her when they heard a round of applause coming from the doorway. Grace had left it open and their impromptu little concert had gathered an audience.

"Wow you guys are awesome together" A woman with pink and orange hair commented.

"Yeah that was pretty great" The man Grace had learned earlier was KJ added

Grace Blushed and murmured "thank you". The other people who'd been listening at the door drifted away but KJ and the woman who'd complimented them stayed and took Grace's response as an opportunity to sit down on the floor with the couple.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you!" The woman enthusiastically grabbed Grace's hand and then Eli's in a firm handshake.

Grace smiled at the friendly woman who looked like she'd fought with a rainbow and lost.

"I'm Grace and this is Eli, we're new to Chicago and Steve's and old friend of Eli's so were staying here for awhile."

"Who's Steve?"

At that question Eli, KJ and Grace burst out laughing. Ashley continued to look confused though. "He's the guy who owns the apartment you're in" Grace informed her. Ashley paused for a moment. "I had no idea, KJ and I work together at Virgin Records on Michigan and he invited me to this party he had planned to throw all weekend." She paused and then glared at KJ. "He gave me the impression that this was his apartment". "Hey wait, I never said that exactly." KJ responded but Ashley ignored him. "Anyway Grace, Eli; it was nice meeting you two, when you guys get a gig stop by Virgin and let me know, I'd love to hear you again. With that she was out of the room with KJ in pursuit. Grace and Eli looked at each other and laughed.

"Aren't you glad we're out of the dating game?" Grace said with a grin.

"We're still dating Grace" Eli said responding slowly

"Well of course, I just meant that there's no more cat and mouse games and all that crap."

"Yeah we did enough of that to last a lifetime."

Eli leaned forward and finally found the kiss he'd been after before. Breathless a few minutes later Grace pulled away. "I see you cheered up." She stated. Eli thought for a moment then spoke "Yeah I was just feeling a little bit down about wanting to be out there partying with my friends." He stopped when he saw the hurt look on Grace's face as she pulled away from him. "But, I wanted to be in here with you more. It was a momentary lapse of judgment. I don't need those things any more; they never did me any good. I just have to keep convincing myself of that. It's going to be hard sometimes, but don't think I've forgotten my promise to you yet." He quieted as he waited for Grace to respond.

"I'm not sure what to say Eli. I'm your girlfriend, not your babysitter. Will you be able to say no when I'm not in the next room? Are you going to want to say no when I'm not in the next room? You can't just change to make me happy; you've got to be doing it for yourself too. Otherwise we're both going to be hurt and disappointed." She paused for a moment and then continued. "But it's been a long day and I'm emotionally drained and I'm tired and I love you but I just want to go to sleep so we'll discuss this in the morning." She got up from the floor as he responded. "I love you too and I do want to change, but it's not easy." Grace glared at him seeing that he wasn't going to give this up until they'd hashed it out. "Didn't I say I'd love you even when you screw up? If you don't think you can do this on your own maybe we should go to AA or NA meetings, maybe we shouldn't be staying with someone who you know drinks and does drugs? That might have been a good idea!" The last sentence at an almost shout Grace pulled back the covers and crawled underneath the blanket.

She was hurt and upset and tired and she didn't want to deal with him anymore, but as she heard him readying his bed on the floor guilt crept into the back of her mind. She managed to last about ten minutes listening to him tossing and turning on the floor and sighing pathetically. "Alright Eli, you can come up on the bed, but keep your hands to yourself, I'm still upset." He moved his bedding up and settled himself. Eli had been there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling and wondering what he'd done to upset her when Grace spoke.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I was hurt that you'd wanted to be out there at all; I know I had no right to be but all the same it hurt. And I'm scared. Very scared. We're risking it all on something that might not even work." She took his hand as she finished talking.

"We're going to be Ok Grace." He murmured as he gathered her into his arms before they both fell asleep.

"He was worth it all" Grace thought to herself as she listened to Eli sing the final chorus with a smile on her face.Grace watched his face, as that small smile appeared that always sub-consciously appeared when he was really enjoying himself.Insert the Beatles "With a little help from my friends" 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Strong enough Chapter 17

Author: Nicki C.

Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again if I did they never would have been cancelled.

Grace walked into the tiny apartment that Eli had somehow been able to obtain in the four days they'd been in Chicago. She wasn't exactly sure how he'd gotten it, something to do with Steve's dad. But she was willing to not ask any questions, she was just too grateful to be out of Steve's apartment. Not that there was anything wrong with   
Steve, he'd only been there a total of maybe an hour the whole time they'd stayed there. But there were always strange people coming in and out of there and it was getting to be a little much.

Grace was entirely too caught up in her own thinking to hear Eli walk up behind her before he spoke "So we've got no furniture, no dishes, no TV. But hey at least it's ours" He was worried that she was regretting this again. However her next words quelled his fears "Hey it's all good, I was just thinking about all of your strange friends upstairs" The apartment they'd gotten was in the same building as Steve's.

"My friends, your friends…It's all the same" He was trying to charm his way out of having this conversation again and it worked. He followed that up with a distracting kiss which lasted for a few minutes until Grace breathlessly pulled away from him. "We need a bed" she hadn't even finished saying it before her face turned a bright red and she was stumbling over her words trying to fix the obvious undertones "I mean we need furniture...dishes...a bed…normal apartment stuff. "Let's go to a thrift store, we should be able to afford some stuff there." Grace grabbed Eli and led him out of the apartment not even giving him a chance disagree with or tease her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessie lay on her bed, the music playing softly when she heard a quiet knock on the door. 

"Come in"

"Jessie?" Zoë looked forlorn in her pajama's holding a teddy bear that she had sworn to give up years ago.

Jessie thought about yelling at the girl, sending her one her way as fast as possible. She didn't want to deal with this right now, but Zoë looked so scared so instead she patted the spot next to her on the bed and motioned for Zoë to sit down.

"Do you think that they'll come back?" 

"I don't know."

"I'm scared" Zoë was quietly sobbing

"Me too" Jessie hugged the younger girl, offering the comfort they both needed.


End file.
